worlds greatist
by bankerrtx01
Summary: (in memory for an old friend), ash has lost all hope now lives a hermit in the woods. he gave up his pokemon for a quite life to life away from the ridicule. unfortunately with ash gone giovianni is given the perfect chance to rule the world, and ash must stop him...but how. one shot no flames please very emotional for me


Pokémon one shot worlds greatest

Note this is a one shot and it took me over a month to get out it was that emotional to me, so if it sucks fuck it, if it has bad grammar fuck it. I don't care I have to get this off my chest, this is the quicker version of what would've been the ending of a rose's family ( if someone wasn't to countune that they can pm me)

Ash was in pallet town, the kanto native was looking up at the night sky, he broke his promise, he knew it he broke his own vow, never give up till it's over, he admitted it he was a failure, a horrible failure, he couldn't win a league, even if his life depended on cause in kalos it did and he still lost! Ash fell back on the grass his head hitting it making a loud thump! "God damn it." Ash sighed" Pika-chu!" His now pet pikachu said as he nuzzled close to him ash sighed " why do you stay pikachu?" He asked not looking down but still stroking the Pokémon. He felt pikachu perk up his ears,

I mean look at me I'm nothing, I cant win a league, even I mean the closes I've gotten was kalos, an then I lost to a merc from the enemy, "pikachu." The rodent said even if ash didn't speck Pokémon he could tell what his life long partner, now pet was trying to say, ' Alina wasn't with them he was tricked as well.'

" and that makes it worse pikachu not only the fact he overpowered me, but the fact I couldn't even tell he was with them!" He said " we all make mistakes, yea that right I've made 10 to many." Ash said ' bullshit if you made ten then I made them along with you!' Pikachu seemed to say.

"Ash Your friends are here they want to talk to you!" His mother called. Ash sat up " alright I'll be right there." He said as he walked into the kitchen he grabbed a bottle of whisky and poured himself a shot and poured another bit into a hip flask. He took a glancing look around to see his mom, Misty, Brock, Tracy, Gary, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemot, Bonnie and Serena, " he didn't look behind him as he spoke " let me guess your here to tell me to get off my ass and get back to training right?" He asked as he finished pouring The whiskey ash chucked it over his shoulder making the empty bottle land in the trash and shatter.

" no ash, we came to tell you. You did the right thing." Gary said ash turned around, " Gary's right ash, you could never win a league, the farthest you got was kalos and that was a fluke you don't even have any Pokémon anymore, that pikachu isn't even yours he's just someone to keep you sane." Misty said ash looked at pikachu indeed she was right. He didn't own pikachu any more, or any Pokémon, he got rid of his license, forcefully, he freed all of his Pokémon he only had pikachu so he didn't go insane but it's not like he can do anything. Pikachu had a collar on him to keep him from using any electric attacks he also didn't know any moves. Ash looked up to see Serena stomping forward angrily " YOUR STUPID ASH YOU SHOULD I'VE NEVER BEEN BORN WHY DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU?!" Serena screamed

ash woke up and flung out of bed he looked around the dark room of the cabin he lived in the woods,out side of pallet town, " no Misty, no Brock, pikachu has no collar, just a dream." Ash said "pika?" Pikachu asked " I'm fine pikachu what time is it?" Ash asked " 5:00 come on pikachu lets chop some fire wood for breakfast," ache said as he climbed out of bed, he put on his clothes which were long sleeve's he opened the wooden door, from his wood cabin and stepped out with an axe in his hand.

" pikachu thundershock!" Ash said " CHUU!" Pikachu cried as the rodent sent a thunderbolt scaring a flock of pidgy away. Ash sighed before he slammed the steel headed axe into the limb of the tree, after the tree fell ash chopped it up into smaller bundles until he had enough to last the entire winter, " come on. Lets go home." He said as he and pikachu carried the bundle of wood. He didn't pretend to not notice the giant lizard hiding in the bush a few feet away. He knew it was Charzard, ash knew he wanted to help carry the bundles, just as much that he knew he could not,

it was already 1:00 when all the bundles were stored away. In the undercabin. " well pikachu I'll make lunch you start the fire." He said as he went to the fridge and opened it, yes ash made sure his log cabin had electricity powered but he still likes to cook over an open flame. He got out some soup from last nights dinner and a few stale biscuits ' it'll have to do until I can hunt again.' He thought as he closed the door and heated both up he gave a biscuit to pikachu and poured ketchup all over it. Pikachu looked up " pika pika." Pikachu said " go on Pikachu I know you like ketchup so much you haven't had it the whole summer indulge yourself." He said Pikachu smiled and ate happily.

ash turned on the tv he looked at the news the achoer spoke " the Pokémon league seige is over president goodshow is dead, Giovanni rocket is now in power, we now go directly to him." The female achoror said as the screen flipped to Giovanni who stood on a podium. " thank you, thank you all!" He cheered as everyone around him booed him that wasn't a team rocket member. " now yes I am Giovanni rocket leader of team rocket and as of now all your Pokémon belong to me," he said giving the camera a dark grin. " don't try to fight me, I've killed every champion of every league, the g-men are gone, nothing is to stop me." He gave off an evil laugh.

in there cabin ash looked at pikachu and both nodded before standing up and walking to the back wall. Above the bed hung a broadsword. Ash took it off and unsheathed it. He walked outside with pikachu on his shoulder. Once out of the door ash put two fingers in his mouth and blew hard.

the sound was heard all over the forest. And after ash stopped whistling littary hundreds of Pokémon appered in front of ash. " I dark man is in control OUR TIME IS RIPE FOR OUR TAKING THIS, IS, A DAY OF REVOLUTION!" Ash yelled which was echoed by the hundreds of Pokémon around him. His own Pokémon he had all of them " Charzard take us to viridan city gym." He said as he ash flew off with the army of Pokémon on his tail

viriadan city Giovanni sat back in his chair he relaxed ' nothing could stop me now I'm in charge of the whole Pokémon league. And now the new champions are all agents in case shit goes wrong.' He thought when he opened his eyes when his pager went off " ugg yes?" He asked " sir we got a group of friends wanting to talk to you." A guy said over the phone. " send them in." Giovanni said the door opened to reveal, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Barry, Paul, and Iris entered the office " oh I guess your here to ask to join me?" Giovanni asked cockily " no were here for your surrender." Paul said Giovanni stood up " oh?" He asked as he stepped away from the desk " and why should I do so you've got nothing, you can't touch me heck, YOU DONT EVEN HAVE YOUR STRONGIST TRAINER YOU CANT TOUCH ME!" He yelled " WE DONT NEED GARY-" Dawn said " THAT MORON IS NOT YOUR STRONGIST, IF YOU THINK ANY OF YOU ARE BETTER THAN ASH YOUR REALLY CRAZY.!" He yelled as he stomped forward and smacked the group making them all flying and hit the wall. " wow you are weak, and stupid I mean ash was the only thing keeping us in control and you took him out-" he was cut off when the glass wall exploded behind them revealing ash on a Charzard, with an army of Pokémon behind him.

" no-no impossible, how can you be here? YOU CANT OWN A POKÉMON!" Giovanni said " yes and no Giovanni I actually am able to own one Pokémon and that's pikachu here." Ash said looking at pikachu on his shoulder " pika!" The Rodent sparked " BUT THE CHARZRD?!" He asked " not mine they just followed me. Now I'm going to ask you to give up now." Ash said as he came off of Charzard and walked forward to Giovanni pikachu thunderbolt!" He yelled. " BIG MISTAKE KETCHUM!" Giovanna yelled as he drew a pistol and fired at the pikachu as he sent a thunder bolt at him

ash acted fast he stepped in the way of the bullet taking the hit. Ash ducked down as the thunderbolt hit Giovanni frying him just enough to hear ash final words. " I'm...willing...to...do...any-thing...for...a...Poké-pokemon... I don't care of the cost." Ash said as he fell down and died followed by pikachu who was also hit. Giovanni froze the intercom was going crazy about the Pokémon attacking and killing team rocket members but there was no reply.

Charzard let out a massive roar in sadness but he knew it would do nothing, ash was dead and no amount of tears would bring him back. It was human hands that send him into this world, and it was human hands that took him out.

( end song) the worlds greatest by RK Kelly

Ash's funeral was that week. There was a small eulogy spoken by everyone that knew him. After everyone spoke professor oak stepped up to the podium and spoke " thank you all for coming, I've only got a few words about ash, but they need to be said." Oak cleared his throat, " now ash, the day I gave him the first Pokémon, screamed ' I'm not ready to be a hero, he came to see me in his pajamas, that being said, I've heard story's of his exploites of risking his life to save Pokémon over and over again." He said before looking down. Now I didn't want to say this because I wanted people to find this out themselves. But being a Pokémon master does not involve the amount of badges you have, or the ribbons you won, nor is it about catching them all. Or studying them to unlock there secrets, no, it's about the bond people share between human, and Pokémon. How far someone is willing to go, for one single person. And that is what make's ash the first, and only Pokémon master. The first day he left pallet town he was attacked by a flock of sperow, he had a stubborn Pokémon with him one that didn't listen nor ever would for anyone, anyone but ash. For he did the thing no one else has ever done. I to attest to this, he stood in front of the angry flock and prepared to sacrifice his life to save that pikachu. That same pikachu. That lies in the coffee with him as I speak as we are alive." Oak said looking at the ground. That is what it's meant to be a Pokémon master, that is why ash is the world's greatest and ever will be. He was the best after the first day. Thank you have a good day." Professor oak said as he stepped away

Ash's coffin was closed and shut with pikachu lying on his chest.

Ash was slowly lowered in the dirt with everyone watching, it was shown on live tv, and Della crying, as the wood fell and was buried by Pokémon

In the sky every single lengendary watched, even arcuse watched, and unlike popular belief there was only one chosen one per world,

Dedicated to an old friend...thank you Daniel just like the poem I wrote for you before, I put the song in there in the hopes you will remember the time we sat in your house across from you old green apartment next to the metro bowl. If you do remember me...


End file.
